Proud and Prejudice
by darla ladylondon
Summary: Can both Lily and James let go of their Pride and stamp their prejudice to see that they both love each other. Will their stubborness get in their way? Will the two ever see the inevitable? Enormous ego's and rendering rivalry. Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Greetings

Greetings

Lily Evans sat cozily on the soft maroon cushioned carriage in the Hogwarts Express. Her auburn hair pulled up into a scarlet ribbon, and vibrant green eyes searching out the window. She flipped her new wand in her hands as she watched the people outside pass by. Mothers and Fathers were saying their goodbyes and good lucks to their children. Her parents and sister had left earlier. Clenching her jaw she listened to people talk outside the carriage and scatter about in pursuit of finding old friends.

I wonder if wizards act differently from us. They certainly dress differently, medieval in a way. I suppose they enjoy "The Scarlet Letter" look. Lily laughed to herself as she watched a man walk by in similar clothes.

There was a tap at the door and it slid open with ease. I snuck a peek at the intruder to see it was a pale boy my age. He was tall and bony with long greasy black hair. He had a smug and proper look to him, and then his black coal eyes landed on me. I decided I might as well smile; it seemed he had trouble getting on the train. His nose went in the air and a dark supercilious aurora cloaked him.

"Hello, my name is Lily Evans!" I introduced as sincerely as possible.

"Evans, you say?" he retorted with reproach.

"Yes," I answered softly.

The boy was obviously taken aback with a strong sense of chastisement. I watched as his eyes slanted and his nose flared like an enraged bull or in this case a scrawny malnourished cow.

"Is there a … problem?" I asked uncertain of this strange and awkward behavior.

His charcoal eyes rounded back at my face and for an instance I thought I saw a spark of emotion but then they went cold and he snorted. How rude!

I opened my mouth to retort at his mad behavior but he pulled his luggage and himself out and scurried away without sending me a second glance. I blew out a breath of air, these wizards and witches were strange. How could one be so strangely affected my merely manners? All I had said was my name how is that offensive?

I must have been thinking deep for I had not noticed the new person settled at the door hauling in his luggage. Perhaps I should not acknowledge him, and then he wouldn't rush out like the first. So instead I stole a glance at him. He had perfectly trimmed golden hair and a creamy sun kissed tan. He was wearing a set of dark chocolate brown robes. He was also taller than me and a bit more masculine then my first suitor. Turning he gave me a warm smile and nod. I couldn't help but look at his eyes. They were a warm and cerebral golden ocher. I had a tendency to soul search through people's eyes. This boy's eyes were kind and good natured. However there was just something not entirely common in his eyes, something in them hidden and furtive.

"Remus Lupin," he said breaking my trance. I looked down to see his hand out and waiting for a sturdy shake. He was courtly.

"Lily Evans," I answered placing my hand in his.

Our hands shook softly and he sat down by the window across from her a smile evident on his face. He looked perfectly and unquestioningly intelligent. His features were sharp and clever.

"So… I surmise this is your first year?" asked Remus tilting his head to me.

I smiled and let out a breathy laugh, "Well you would be correct!"

Remus held my gaze and smiled back authentically.

There was a silence and I lowered my eyes from his and exchanged them on a new attention. Outside there were three strangers making their way through the crowd, people spreading for their pass? I watched incredulous as the people watched the three with expressive eyes and twitching mouths. One man was tall and elderly. He had a pointed hat a top his graying dark raven hair. His eyes were a deep dark chocolate. Even through age's firm grips he was still handsomely so and absolutely just as much proud. He walked with a pompous strut and a glint in his oppressive eyes. Accompanied next to him paraded a woman with natural light sandy brown locks. Her eyes were a sharp hazel. A soft green tainted with light copper glints. Age hadn't deteriorated anything with her. She looked around forty-nine, yet her attitude and figure walked with the grace of a twenty year old. The last of the three was immensely shorter and younger. His hair was a dark raven, ruffled in every which way. However his march made everyone of his features planned and acutely handsome. He was obviously the whelping of the two adults. Yes, a whole year with wizards and witches would certainly be interesting.

"So… are all wizards that… erm?" I asked unable to find a word for these warlocks that presented themselves.

"Sanctimonious? No!" laughed Remus.

"The boy appears quite miserable," I pointed out watching him tag along behind his parents with mild annoyance.

"Ah!" agreed Remus watching out the same window in interest.

There was a shriek, and I jumped in my seat in complete utter surprise. Craning my head to look on the floor I saw yet another boy. He had short dirty brown hair, and was slightly plump. Next to him sat his luggage which he had clumsily tripped over. He pushed himself up mumbling incoherent fragments. Remus walked over and helped steady him and pack his trunk in the closet.

I watched silently as they both pushed the heavy trunk in the closet along with Remus and my own. They turned back in my direction and I watched as they shook hands.

"Remus Lupin," greeted Remus with a soft indisputable smile.

"Peter… Pettigrew!" mumbled the boy.

He turned to me now, and I noticed I was standing on my seat still in my shocked position when he had first entered. I sat back down and outstretched my arm, "Lily Evans."

"Peter," he recalled again.

I gave him a toothy grin and said quietly, "Pleasure meeting you!"

He had these big jovial brown eyes. He was for once shorter than me and probably a bit heavier for that matter. He was a stout boy with a small pointy nose and freckles splotched amongst his cheeks. Looking into his eyes he seemed comical and dopey. There was a bit of speculation in them dancing with thoughts he would never mention out loud. Almost like a puppet, secretly hiding his true thoughts and replacing them with big obtrusive eyes.

"So are you a muggle?" asked Peter seating himself next to me. It was absolutely innocent of course. I hope, he isn't ghoulish but he certainly wasn't my type.

"Beg pardon," I asked unaware of that word. What was it he was yakking on about, a muggle?

I turned to Remus for explanation, help, whatever he could offer for this situation.

"He means non-magic people. See there are purebloods and they are Wizarding families. Then there are half-bloods they are half wizard and half muggle. Lastly there are muggle-born. They are born into muggle families but just as much a wizard or witch as anyone!" lectured Remus trying his best at the subject.

I turned to Peter and eyed him wearily, "Well, I must be muggle born then, neither did my father or mother ever use magic."

Peter bobbed his head up and down in agreement.

I could tell Peter was going to act like a little bobble head all through this train ride. I wasn't going to confront him on it, so instead I made conversation, "So… do either of you know anything of Hogwarts?"

"It's the best school around the world!" stated Peter scratching his irritated arm.

"True, the professors there are all first-rate!" stated Remus with a smirk.

"Great! So what is it we learn?" smiled Lily.

"Why… we learn… we learn… how to… do magic… and stuff!" sputtered Peter at a loss of words.

I couldn't help but give him a questioning look. I laughed quietly, I knew what courses I would take this year but the list of books and supplies needed never did mention what it was she was going to learn in each class. She had looked to a fellow student for help and he knew less than her. So I turned to Remus with a small smile, "Do… you happen to know Remus?"

"Well, I believe we will learn how make potions, work charms, mandatory and simple spells, I suppose." He sighed.

I nodded no longer looking at him but out the window. That's when I heard a new voice.

"I certainly hope that's not all we will be doing!" sniggered a new enthusiastic voice.

Turning to see this new character, I saw that there were two. The one that had spoken had thin jet black hair that fell in all the right places. His hair was styled and groomed perfectly into that formation he had planned. He was the same height as Remus but slightly more strapping. He was indeed handsomely so. Behind him was the boy from outside the train. Seeing him in front of her was different from behind a glass window. He looked slightly bored as he looked over them. He was the tallest of them and lean. His features were charismatic and amiable. He had a pair of reading spectacles over his hazel eyes. They were his mothers, no doubt. He had his father's unruly and disarrayed dark brown hair. He locked his eyes on hers and he quickly moved them elsewhere.

"Names Sirius Black," greeted the first.

"Remus Lupin, would you like to join us?" asked Remus properly.

"Why that would be absolutely munificent!" gleamed the first boy.

"Sirius are you sure? I'm sure we could find… erm… a more adequate seating." stated the second not bothering to look at us.

Temper flaring I retorted, "Yes, I'm sure there are other carriages perfectly amiable!"

The boy's eyes back tracked on me yet again and his brows furrowed slightly, "I meant no offense…"

"I do not flatter those or arrogance with my name, it seems you have not the time nor patience!" I stated with quick retort.

"If you wish to keep your name unmentioned then so be it!" he stated smugly.

I sat up straighter. He was quite an arse, if I dared say so. Yet, I didn't dare say it out loud instead I watched him and Sirius Black introduced themselves to Peter and Remus. Sitting down in the cushioned bench across from us, I looked over to this pretentious boy to see his hazel eyes were inspecting me yet again.


	2. The Train Ride

The Train Ride

I looked over to her again. She was an alarming sight to behold. Her auburn hair fell deliciously over her shoulders and her smoldering green eyes aimed at me yet again. I don't know why she looked away from me in disgust. It wasn't normal female behavior. I hadn't done anything to cause such resentment from her, yet there she sat occasionally sending me contemptuous glares.

"So what did you say your name was?" asked Sirius to the boy sitting next to the red headed beastly female.

I turned my face to this boy to see he was quite comical. He was certainly not handsome, just an ordinary boy with a slightly over sized head. James accidently let a chuckle emit from his mouth.

"Peter Pettigrew, Yours?" he asked looking to me.

My eyes looking over to the girl again I stated, "I would also like to keep my name unmentioned,"

That caught her attention she turned from the window back to face me. She sighed looking me over then held out her hand, "Lily Evans,"

"Oh, I did not ask to learn your name," I stated eyeing her.

If she was going to act so ruddy disrespectable so could I, probably more so then she could. I had years of experience dealing with my parents after all. They could be the most impertinent and disregarding wizards in the society.

"Well in that case, I hope I have not bored you with such facts," she said her mouth open in a condescending smile.

"Names never did phase me, or flowers," I answered sitting back straighter in my seat.

"Well I certainly hope not people would think you sentimental," she answered coyly.

"That never was one of my virtues," I retorted back. She would be silenced by that.

"Clearly you are missing quite a few," she said looking back out the window smiling.

Sirius eyed me his mouth open in mock alarm. Peter was shuffling his feet awkwardly, while Remus was messaging the bridge between his eyes.

"Inform me on which ones, I lack!" I said in astonished horror.

"You lack Patience, Sentiment, Reticent, Intelligence, and Humility!" she rattled off turning back to glare intensely at me.

"How so?" I asked in marvel.

"You clearly do not take the time to speak others but would rather impatiently brand them unworthy. Your responses are mechanical and restrained. You have neither manners nor modesty. All in all you are an unbearable person to speak with." She said breathlessly.

Was I really like that? How could she ramble off such horrifying characteristics? I felt my mouth drop in bewilderment. Plopping it shut I focused on my comeback.

"Well, Miss Evans I feel you yourself share such qualities. Might I add your knack for degrading others and your lack of decency?" I called back.

Her cheeks reddened and she turned away. Good, let her have her own shameful moment of humiliating splendor.

The topics soon changed thanks to Remus. I had gathered a liking for the fellow. He was intelligent and amusing. His ideas were rational and realistic. Unlike my own Romanticist estimations. Together we would make quite the pair. Add the fact that we would have the most devious and devilish boy I've ever met; Sirius Black. I liked him from the first time we met at the Diagon Alley. Both admiring the same race broom with vast desiring eyes. Sirius had planned to steal it one day. Peter with his stanch loyalty and his agreeable nature was even helpful. Surprisingly he even had a sense of humor. I would not speak a word about how it was basically due to his contorted faces and particularly large head.

"So I was thinking," said Sirius between laughs.

"Please don't you'll hurt yourself," I said mockingly.

"No seriously James! Girls Love Poetry!" defended Sirius.

Everyone let out a moan. Leave it to Sirius to have a one track mind and it was on girls.

"Imagine, how adoring they will see me if I write poetry to them!" grinned Sirius wagging his eyebrows.

"I wonder if you'll be the first to discover the power of poetry in driving away love!" she said blatantly from her seat.

"I thought that poetry was the fruit of love." I contradicted.

"Of a fine stout love, it may. But if it is only a vague inclination I'm convinced one poor sonnet will kill it stone dead" she said gazing at me with green alluring eyes.

"So what do you recommend to encourage affection Evans?" I ask astonished at her remarks.

"Dancing, if I should say so!" she stated staring into my eyes.

I did not rejoice in the feeling that her eyes penetrated through me into my being. She seemed to just look right into my eyes as if recollecting everything I've ever done and felt. Certainly she must know that this examination is certainly unwanted. After what felt like hours of her rendering me speechless I lowered my eyes.

"Dancing?" I state looking at the floor.

"Yes, dancing! Why a man that is not light on his feet does not have the light in his heart!" she stated a matter of flatly.

"And how do you plan on telling apart bad dancing from an unloving heart?" I asked triumphant she was lost.

"Why if the man loved the particular girl, he would dance his best for her!" she said simply.

"That doesn't make sense!" I retorted sending a hand through my hair. She was completely bonkers, she was driving me crazy.

"When has love ever?" she snorted looking back out the window.

"Good point!" pointed out Sirius chewing on a licorice wand.

"Why are we talking about 'love'?" asked Peter as if he had bad taste in his mouth.

James chuckled at the twist on peter's face, and elbowed Sirius who quickly looked over.

"You know Peter, you make the funniest faces!" laughed Sirius.

Leave it to Sirius to make such an outburst. He was so outspoken sometimes. I just hoped Peter didn't realize it was his faces that were cracking us up, and then he's stop making them. I let my eyes fall back at the girl in the corner. Her hair was a very nice color, shame it was wasted on her. It was a chocolate brown but it had a shiny coating of cheery red. I licked my lips and pushed it off as they were chapped. There was no way a nuisance like her would affect me.

"So what house do you want to be placed in?" asked Remus.

"I won't settle for anything less than Gryfindor." I stated bored.

"Really? Why?" asked Peter.

"Every relative of mine goes to Gryfindor, there is no doubt I will be insured into the house," I said with another yawn.

"Well I'll be fine with any house they deal me!" stated Remus.

"Aye, Potter you might as well end our friendship now, all my family are a pack of Slythrins!" sulked Sirius.

"What? And here I thought you were an all right bloke!" I said with mocking alarm.

"Yeah, well if I am a Slythrin don't think I won't beat them up! I'll prank them even more!" swore Sirius.

"My mom thinks I'm a Hufflepuff!" pouted Peter.

I smirked, "You kind of look it in the face!"

Peter threw me a dirty look wrapping his arms around himself.

"How about you Remus?" asked Sirius.

I looked over to my friend by the window. I couldn't help but think he screamed Ravenclaw material. From his perfect hair to his intellectual brow, he was an acute smart ass. Not that Ravenclaw is bad, but they give Gryfindor a run for their money.

"Well My dad was a Gryfindor, my mom a Ravenclaw! So whichever!" he shrugged.

"Knew it!" I answered with a snap of my fingers.

I always did, I had a talent for categorizing people. I did it quite frequently actually. My father said it was important not to judge too much and stereotype everything, but my mom loved when I could pin point if her friends were loyal, stylish, jerks, and want to-bees. It sounds childish, and it probably is, but when do I ever care?

"How about you Lily?" asked Remus gazing at her expectantly.

Lily looked away from the plains outside and raised a brow to the conversation, "I'm sorry, what was it you were prattling about?"

"The houses of course!" answered Sirius.

I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. A helpless and unknowing expression, one that I had finally had the privilege of seeing. She certainly looked quite powerless. After the whole ride he had finally found something she had no comment of thoughts on. How clueless, then again Evans… that was a muggle name. She looked hesitantly over to me, I'm sure my face was somewhat vain, for she looked away quickly.

"I do not know of any houses." She stated numbly.

"Well Lily, there are four! They are like four different families that found Hogwarts. There is Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slythrin." Explained Remus dotingly.

"Gryfindor is the best however," I added scanning her up and down, "chances are you'll be a Gryfindor."

"How so?" she asked turning to me, eyes expressive, and hair fiery.

"Well your attitude for certain, personal mannerisms, appearance, everything about you is Gryfindor." I stated matter of flatly.

"Oh, I'd disagree! I'm nothing like you." She stated stubbornly.

That was a blow! What was her problem with me again? Evans is a very stupid girl to take a dislike to me. How could she even say that?

"You're not intelligent that is for sure, so take Ravenclaw off, you can't possibly be loyal there goes Hufflepuff, and you aren't pure enough for Slythrin so you must be in Gryfindor!" I said bitterly.

I admit I went a little too far. That was harsh, extremely harsh. I hope she didn't find meaning in it. That wouldn't be good. I sound just like my father warping on about purity. I wasn't usually like this, no I could find good in things. Lily just had no good in her, just absolute bitter resent.

I did feel rather bad after saying, especially with the eerie and looming silence. Neither of the guys uttered a word and Lily was gazing out the window her face pulled into a grudging pucker. I let out a loud sigh breaking the silence then turned back to her. Breathing out I said loudly, "I apologize."

"I hardly heard what you said," she shot back still not facing him.

I put my hand through my hair, she was quite a hassle. She then turned facing me and eyeing my hand as if it had been afflicted by warts. I dropped my hand to my lap and eyed her, wondering why she had made such a disgusted face.

"Must you play with your hair always?" she asked idly.

"I was not playing…." I began.

"If not then you have only two reasons to be scratching as it so. One, being you have lice or some other sort of parasite. Two, you think it looks appealing. Both reasons disgust me, and I'm sure your mates as well. Thus being so, why don't you sit as far away as possible?" she snapped in anger.

I furrowed my brows at her reasoning yet again. I doubted I'd ever meet another female like this in my life, the way her eyes smoldered, the flipping of her hair, and her alluring expression of dislike. There was nothing to comment about what she had said. She had yet again rendered me speechless. I gave her a loathsome glare and looked over to Sirius. He had a slightly amused smirk, and then caught my glance and smiled wider.

"I guess she told you!" he laughed.

"Guess she did for now!" I answered looking over to her again.

"Get used to it!" she called from her corner.

"So you plan on continuing with your rude banter?" I asked incredulous.

"Oh my, you see me as the rude one?" she questioned her hair flipping and her eyes dubious.

"Indeed I do! You are the grudging and cynical one!" I answered flatly.

"Thus you are the lordly fellow that I must bow to, to gain your respect. You're absolutely horrid!" she stated forcefully.

"A curt nod would work for me!" I said trying to brighten the mood, and I even cracked a smile of assurance. So much for that, her mouth dropped and she threw her arms in the air.

"Never mind," she muttered to herself.

And thus that was our trip; my talking with my mates, and her occasionally bursting in with her own ideal opinions and quotes. It would lead to a small scuffle, which she made sport of. Her remarks were doused in scorn and disdain. Mine equally detesting and abhor. Of course her little opinions were impressionable and sometimes I'd find myself admiring her bold and frank manner. It however vexed me that she was so dogmatic to certain things, and absolutely flexible to others. She was intelligent for sure, but she must be foolish to have a grudge with me. So the hours ticked by our dislike growing more unfathomable.

To leave me a review click the little button bellow! Thanks! I appreciate it!


	3. Row Your Boat

The Boat Ride

The train lurched in sojourn. The sound of the brakes groaning in process filled their cart and the screech sounded in distress. Peter clapped his hands to his ears and winced, his face a contorted wreck. I wanted to laugh at such a face, but something else had caught my attention. Looking over to that unforgettable corner, I saw Evans jump in alarm. Sirius was still on the subject of which broom he preferred, and Remus had dropped his book in surprise.

"Everyone okay?" asked Remus placing his book in his satchel.

"I guess," answered Lily looking around her hair tousled from her jolt.

"My ears!" pouted Peter his lip curling at the ringing still drumming in his ears.

James chuckled at Peter.

"No seriously, James! Didn't anyone else hurt their ears?" asked Peter naïve to James intensions for laughing.

"I did, Peter! It was an awful sound was it not?" said Lily reassuring.

"Horrid," I answered drawlingly.

How could she treat everyone so kingly and me so poorly? She had never mentioned her reason for dislike or where it had sprung from, it just sort of came. Of all people to show such pleasant behavior toward, she chose that fastidious fool. He couldn't last an hour without whimpering over something. I guess I was just curious over her liking over the fussy boy. I was merely interested as a second party observer with no personal interest in the matter.

She eyed me due to my outburst and she simply looked away ignoring my explosion.

"I guess this is goodbye!" she said to no one in particular.

"Goodbye Lily, by the way just leave your luggage here they pick it up and bring it to the castle!" offered Remus standing up.

Lily gave him an appropriate smile and tilted her head.

"Goodbye Remus, It has been a pleasure!" she assured gracefully stepping over Sirius's sprawled out legs.

"Tootles, Lily!" waved Peter.

Lily smirked to Peter and then glanced to Sirius, who was still rambling out loud.

"I suppose I'll see you later," she stated off handily.

"Yeah, either that or you'll hear about me!" he smirked casually.

Lily shook her head and was now walking in front of me. I was patiently waiting in tension for what statement she would say to me. I looked awaiting my personal goodbye to see she had turned back facing them all.

"Well it's been great! Goodbye," she stated and then she turned walking completely past me and toward the door.

"Goodbye," I said, noticing my voice had a scratchy creak.

"Yes," she agreed in a whisper.

I kept my eyes lowered and straightforward not bothering watching her exit out into the crowded hall where students filed out. I cleared my throat and turned to my three new companions.

"How about we stick together?" I decided.

"What an Excellent idea James! We better leave now though," stated Remus standing up and stretching his long arms.

"Cool," squealed Peter happily standing up and mimicking Remus.

Sirius and I exchanged familiar open mouthed smiles.

"Well we better set the scene!" I stated walking to the threshold and peeking out at the bustling hall.

"Let us be known!" cheered Sirius from behind me.

"Not too ostentatious please!" smiled Remus from behind Sirius.

"Lead the way James!" announced Peter pushing his way next to me. I couldn't help but feel like I had a permanent wart stuck to my side. With a sharp breath I stepped outside and let them follow me down the hall.

Several people moved out of my way, others gave me apprehensive stares; a few girls my age waltzed out of their carriage stopped dead and eyed me and the boys flirtatiously. Ah, this was more like it! I came to a halt and I heard Sirius from behind me let out a laugh.

"Ladies first!" I said giving the room for entrance.

"Why thank you!" smiled a particularly pretty one.

"No problem," I said meeting her blue pristine eyes.

"Maybe we can talk later!" Sirius sniggered from behind.

"Maybe!" smiled the girl.

Then her and her friends were gone. I turned back to Sirius with a smirk, "Couldn't resist?"

"Not a chance!" laughed Sirius pat my shoulder.

"Hey James, look…. Look!" pointed Peter from my side.

Following his short stubbly finger I found myself gazing at a few fifth years in Slythrin robes. What was Peter's deal? What was so special about the band of slime balls?

"What is it Peter?" asked James eyeing the clan of Slythrins.

"Did they give you any problems…. They kind of … shoved me off the train when I first got on!" stated Peter worriedly examining the crew.

"Oh, well Peter, there is a way of dealing with people like that! Watch!" I stated simply as I put my hands in my pockets. I felt for the plastic package that held a powerful dose of itching powder. Sirius tugged on my shoulder to peek at one I was planning.

"What is it James?" asked Sirius.

"Just watch!" I smirked.

"Let's try not to get in to much trouble," warned Remus.

"Yeah, sure, sure!" I said for the sake of ending his worry.

"Great!" I heard him mutter to himself.

"Okay, walk in front of me…. And…erm… don't look back." I warned waiting for them to pass me.

"Thanks for the warning!" stated Remus dryly stepping ahead.

"Good luck mate," Sirius snickered patting my hair down.

I couldn't blame him; my hair never seemed to stay down. It was wild and unbound. There was not one person that could ever tame it, even after brushing it into place for hours. His mother had tried that before. His father took a magical approach, and still whatever spells he used nothing could dominate that Potter trait. James smiled at the memory and then said, "All right, go on!"

"Thanks James!" gawked Peter in complete amazement.

That boy needed a life. I would have to help him there. Maybe take him under my wing, or something. Build up some confidence in that whiny little swagger he had. Yes, I would help Peter overcome that passive trait, if it killed me. Imagine going through life as an acquiescent fool.

I walked behind them opening the small plastic package in my hands. Splitting it in half I examined the soft white dust that was contained. The smell was an overpowering sawdust aroma. Just breathing it in made my nose and face itch. Placing the package in the center of my palm I walked past the slippery snots and just as I was out of their proximity I through my hand backward sending the package flying backwards spilling the occupant powder all over them. They couldn't seem to notice the tiny little specks flying in the air over their heads and landing softly on their cloaks.

I walked up to my friends and flung my arm around Sirius and Remus with an ominous grin. I felt Remus go tense and heard the mocking chuckle escape from Sirius.

"What did you do?" asked Peter with a shaky but gleeful voice.

"Itching powder!" I informed with a triumphant smirk.

"You didn't!" laughed Sirius turning his face to send me a mocking face.

"He so did!" informed Remus looking back to see the Slythrins digging their nails into their clothes and itching manically.

All four of us laughed as we disembarked the Train, looking to each other appreciatively as we swaggered forward following the flow of students our age. Sirius wondered through the crowd with enthusiasm and fervor, while Remus walked next to him with a curious but cautious sense about his surroundings. Peter walked next to me peering at the students with a hindered expression. Peter was awfully submissive! Instead of walking off like the rest he attached himself to me, as if I were his guardian. I suppose it wouldn't be that bad, but it could get uncomfortable.

Our journey was cut short when the crowd stopped in front a giant of a man. He was young and rugged. Judging by his scraggly beard and few wrinkles I'd say he was in his late twenties. I let out a breath of air, I hadn't known I was holding. I looked around to see several of the students backing away from the massive man. Cowards!

I made way to the front followed by my three new mates and I looked up to his face with a smirk. I had heard of the school's gamekeeper. My father knew most people in the Wizarding community, even this rugged bloke. However I didn't think he looked menacing or intoxicated for that matter. I took a liking to him immediately.

"Hello!" I greeted him.

"Er' Ello' an' what er is your name?" asked the giant.

"James… James Potter!" I said offering my hand as I looked him over, trying to see his face through his scraggly black beard.

"Aye, I know who you is!" he nodded, "Just er' call me Hagrid!"

I nodded, "Sure thing!"

"Well it seems ev'ryone is ere'!" he stated scanning the crowd of first years that had gathered.

I looked behind me to see that there were at least forty of them, all new to the school and their eyes big with delight and amazement. Looking back to Hagrid I gave him a quick nod.

"I wonder what happens now?" mumbled Peter rubbing his hands together.

I looked down at the little butter ball to my side and then behind Hagrid. Sirius was now standing on Peter's other side taunting him about how they'd have to jump off a cliff. I looked back to them rolling my eyes, "It looks like we just have to cross the lake!"

"Lake?" questioned Peter?

"Hopefully by broom!" said Sirius looking behind Hagrid at the lake before them.

"Sorry, to ave' to tell ya but we're taking it by boat!" smiled Hagrid.

"Boat?" Peter peeped.

"Honestly, Peter! Have you ever left your house, let alone your room? Scared of a lake, peh!" I said rolling by eyes around at his anxious fumbling.

"Yeah, a lake! What is the matter with you?" agreed Sirius with a haughty laugh.

"Now, now, boys the lake is safe an' sure, just be aware the giant squid!" Hagrid snickered turning to lead us down a steep staircase that wounded down to the beach.

I couldn't help but stiffen a giant squid! Swallowing the ball in my throat I trotted off Hagrid.

The lake was solely acuminated by the yellow crescent moon, and the starry sky. It almost appeared as if it were a mirror, casting the night sky on the ground in front of us. Across from the lake sat the academy. The school my family helped found since the beginning of the Peverell family. The very place my ancestors walked, where I would walk for the next seven years. Letting out a sigh I walked to the first boat, everyone still a distance away incredulous.

Had they never seen boats before? They were definitely slow. As I pulled the boat more up shore I turned my head to Sirius, Peter, and Remus. They were just standing there with amazed expressions. Peter looked more queasy then the amazed though. I chuckled then barked out, "Do you boys plan on coming?"

They jumped to my attention and Sirius ran over jumping into the small boat with unbridled zest. He rumbled over to the front and pointed to the castle, "Come Potter, we shall paddle across!" He had quite the imagination. Remus was next to me ready to help push the boat into the water.

"Ready Peter?" I called not attempting to look at the trembling boy?

"Not… really… maybe…. I should… wait… here!" he whispered bouncing from leg to leg.

"Nonsense Peter! Gather some courage and hop in!" I persisted.

I turned my head to see that more of our year was deciding to claim boats as well. Peter was taking up our time, but I wasn't about to leave him. I gave him a determined glare and he hobbled over his lip puckered in a pout.

"You are absolutely hopeless Peter!" snorted Sirius.

"Yes, and taking up all our time!" I agreed.

"But…" he stuttered.

With a small shove he tripped into the boat and Remus laughed quietly. Peter jumped up and peered over the edge with a sickened expression. He let out a squeak and began an attempt to jump back out.

"Now!" I ordered in earnest.

Together me and Remus shoved the boat deep into the water and hopped in at opposite sides. Accidently colliding together we bonked heads. And fell to our bums. Shaking my head I sat up looking around at the small white stars that twinkled in front of me.

"James? Are you okay?" asked Peter is distress.

I rubbed my forehead and turned to Remus, "Remus, you seeing stars?"

"Aye, James! I'm most definitely seeing stars!" stated Remus his head rolling.

"Good! Now that we have came to an agreement, how about we beat the rest of this lot to the castle?" asked Sirius attempting to sound like a pirate captain.

"Arr… Captain Black!" I laughed sitting up.

"First Mate Potter! Enhance the speed!" ordered Sirius.

"Aye, captain!" I said playing along.

"Second mate Lupin! Raise the anchor!" called Sirius standing up in the boat and pointing ahead.

"Aye, captain!" agreed Remus.

"What…. About me…. Sir Captain… sir!" stuttered Peter.

"Arr…. Cook Pettigrew swop the decks!" Sirius sniggered.

Peter cocked a brow, "How… sir….I mean Captain?"

"As if I know Pettigrew! Just polish me boots and stay out of first and second mate's way!" he snorted.

I laughed to myself as I thought of how ridiculous we must have looked. These were not pirate ships, or any ship for that matter. Just a mere row boat. Why plague Sirius's imagination so instead I toyed with my wand. Remus sat next to me staring at the boats that were slightly gaining speed next to us. I tinkered with the knob of the row boat with my wand bored as they come.

"What are you doing?" asked Remus kindly expecting my wand.

"Fooling around!" I answered tapping the golden knob.

"Arr…. The others are gaining speed!" barked Sirius.

"Cool your britches Sirius!" laughed Remus.

"Fine, if you want to be overcome by a girl that's up to you!" snorted Sirius.

I couldn't help but perk my head up and ask that vexing question, "Who?"

"That Lily Evans and her band of fine beauties!" answered Sirius gazing in their direction.

"We need to hustle then!" I declared.

There was no way in hell, I would let that specific woman win or beat me in anything. She was absolutely unbearable to be in the same room with; allowing her to win would only make her the root of all evil.

I leaned my hand against the golden knob, and in surprise it latched into a different place and the boat surged forward knocking Sirius and Peter to the floor. Peter let out a shrill scream of terror, Sirius began laughing in hysteria. Taken completely off guard he couldn't seem to get over the fact. Remus with ushering soft shouts to slow it down. I laughed myself as the front of the boat lifted off the water and we surged forward with impending speed. I kept my hand firmly on the knob, biting my lower lip as the wind slashed my face.

Sirius jumped into a seat and turned his head back to the other boats and howled in complete sublime. We were already half a mile in lead. There was no possible way anyone would catch up with us now. I turned and let out a triumphant howl, and even Remus smirked and followed in pursuit. Poor old Peter poked his head over the side screaming for someone to end his torture.

The castle became larger the closer we came. I released the golden knob and the boat's tip flopped back in the water causing a splash to emit. The boat continued to move about on its own accord. It seemed to know where it was going, so we let it paddle along.

"Come on Peter, you have to admit that was fun!" smirked Sirius.

"Fun for you…" he squealed pulling himself onto a seat.

"Honestly Peter, have you ever done anything fun?" I asked curiously.

I watched as his brows furrowed and his features showed deep thought. He tapped his finger to his temple and then smiled, "One time my mom took me to a family reunion and…"

"That can't possibly be fun!" interrupted Sirius.

"It was!" persisted Peter.

"Was not? Who actually wants to spend time with their family?" asked Sirius in mockery.

"Family time can be fun," intruded Remus.

"For an old boot! What do you say James?" asked Sirius.

I bit my lip and thought back on all the dinner parties, the balls, the tea parties, the dances, the masquerade. His parents continuously forcing him abide by asinine and traumatic rules. They were never much fun. Fun to him was sneaking around the estate's hidden passages, tinkering with the clocks, toying with objects until they broke, avoiding his parents, dangerous tricks on his broom, making bets with house elves, avoiding his parents.

"They are a bother!" I decided.

"See!" pointed Sirius his head held high and his nose up in mock smugness.

Peter's mouth twitched and he shrugged, "Your right… they are a bother… especially my mother!"

I watched him bob his head up and down in agreement.

"Why look at this!" exclaimed Remus.

I instantly lifted my head to see we were entering a small dock under the castle. The tunnel was dark but in the center a huge light shone brilliantly. The walls were covered in dark green and black algae. There was a rank smell of mold and mildew. It clogged my sense and I shook my head and cleared my throat. The boat pushed itself along slow and leisurely. I was almost tempted to press the brass knob back.

"Wow, were here!" daunted Remus.

"Finally!" grinned Sirius mischievously.

Peter's mouth dropped in an impressed fashion as their boat gradually puttered to the ledge. Peter scampered out in a rush his face pale. Sirius leapt from the boat lithe and gracefully, looking around at the oak doors that stood closed. I slowly stepped out and examined the front doors in inquiry. Remus followed behind me chuckling as he stopped to help Peter off the floor.

"Well here we are!" stated Sirius.

"Yes, here we are!" I smirked.

"Can't you just feel the stimulation!" he asked looking at the brass knockers.

"Oh, I can certainly feel we'll get ourselves in to trouble this year!" I laughed.

"I don't doubt that for a minute!" sniggered Remus holding a sea-sick Peter up.

"I… second… that!" burped Peter.

Sirius turned his gaze from Peter back to me.

"Welcome to mischief mania Mister Black!" I stated with a bow.

"As of you, Mister Potter!" bowed Sirius.

"And we mustn't forget Mister Lupin!" added Sirius spinning into another bow.

"Nor Mister Pettigrew!" I added with a bow to Peter.

"I doubt anyone will forget those names!" laughed Remus.

"Nor should they!" I laughed genuinely.


End file.
